The New Girl
by Darker than Death
Summary: Maka leaves Soul to go sight seeing around the world with her mom. What will happen when Soul gets a new roommate and a new meister? Can Soul really become a Death Scythe without Maka? Well you must read to find out! SoulxOC
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl

**Hey Guys! So this is my first fanfic ever. I like constructive criticism but PLEASE don't be mean. It's pretty short chapter but I hope you guys like it.**

**I DO NOT own Soul Eater. I only own my characters which will come in later.**

Souls POV

I knew that this would happen. The second she said my name I realized what she was about to say and I wanted to run. I jerked, getting up, only to realize it was too late.

"Soul", she repeated, "have you ever met my mom? She's really nice and I bet she would love you, you should meet her before…" She trailed off, biting her lip. She looked really cute when she did that, when you could see she was worried, nervous.

"Before what?" I could tell she really didn't want to tell me and I really didn't want to hear the answer.

"Well…ummm…I-"

"Maka just spit it out." I didn't want to push her but if she went this slowly I might have punched a wall or worse, her.

"I'm leaving, Soul. I know this is really soon and I know I haven't told you before but my mom came back and she wanted me to go see the world with her. I know I'll be missing school but I talked to the teachers and Lord Death. They said it was okay and I got a bunch of work. I promise I will write and keep in touch," her voice softened," Soul I will miss you so much! I don't know how long I'll be gone but it's not forever and I will come back. I promise."

Her words were all a jumbled mess that slurred together. It almost sounded like a song. A song that seemed beautiful but actually made your blood turn black and cold.

"How soon?"

She could see that I was hurt. She reached out to me, trying to hold my hand but I wouldn't, no I couldn't, let her.

"How soon?" I turned to her. I was shocked by how harsh my voice sounded.

"Soul," she yelled, tears pouring down her face. She struggled, but finally got me pulled up against her into a hug, "I'm leaving in a week.

**SO? What did you guys think? Hope you like it! Please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanted to shout out to ****eskimogirl115 for being my first review. Thank you so much :)**

**I DO NOT own Soul Eater. I only own my characters**.

Souls POV

I was dying. Slowly fading away into the darkness. Suddenly I heard a voice. It was the sweetest voice I have ever heard.

"Soul. Soul wake up." It would say. I urged to touch it. I wanted to, no had to touch it. Just to grab it and feel the warmth on my skin. I was hungry for it. BAM! Major headache. What just happened? I opened my eyes and I saw Maka. Her eyes were all red and puffy, she must have been crying. 'What bastard made you cry Maka' I thought to myself. Then it all came rushing back to me. I groaned realizing I was the bastard who made her cry.

"Soul, you're awake! Are you alright? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"A week?"

Maka's worried face changed into anger and sadness. "You just pass out and the first words you say to me are 'a week', what's wrong with you? Do you know how worried I am?"

Typical Maka, always caring and worried for others. I tried to think of something, anything else to say when it hit me. I knew she wasn't going after the look on her face when I said those five words "what does your dad think?"

Tick Tock the clocked boomed down the hallway. It's been seven hours since Maka left. She left exactly at eight. I haven't been able to get her out of my mind since the good-bye. Ugh. I hate good-byes. She started crying, the tears kept on coming. I looked at my digital clock which read three in the morning. What am I going to do without Maka? Who is going to be my new partner? Was I going to have this place to myself? What would I do all alone? Who is going to cook? Will Blair still live with me? The questions kept coming and soon it was five and I was drifting off to sleep.

Knock knock. I did not want to wake up and I didn't want to get out of bed. All I did was yell "Go away Blackstar!" The knocking wouldn't stop. I got up to answer the door, tripping my way there.

"Blackstar I told you to g-" I trailed off.

"Sorry but I'm not Blackstar," a girl said. She was dressed in light green shorts and a bright yellow hoodie. Her hair was up in a high messy ponytail with strands of hair framing her face. I must have looked like a mess. I looked down and as I guessed, I was in my boxers. I blushed, beckoning her in. Before she could say anything, I ran into my room and threw on the first pair of pants I could find. When I looked decent enough, I walked out of room and stood by the girl, arms crossed, waiting for her to explain why she was here.

"I'm Emma," the girl said, "and you must be Soul."

" Yea, can I help you?" I started getting annoyed.

She looked confused and repeated slowly, "I'm Emma."

"I know. You said that already." I didn't want to play any games right now. I really just wanted her to leave so I could go back to sleep.

"They didn't tell you? They told me they would tell you." Emma looked really confused now.

"Who would tell me what?"

"Professor Stein and Lord Death told me they would tell you. Oh well. I guess I'll have to tell you myself. I'm your new roommate."

"New what?!" I was horrified. I had to go talk to Lord Death now!

**So what did you guys think? Finally met Emma! How do you think she and Soul will get along? Read and REVIEW XD**


End file.
